The Time of our Life
by Defying Gravity-XOXO
Summary: A series of stories depicting Teddy and Henry's life as parents. Introducing Logan and Dylan!


**A/N: Yes, I know it's after Christmas, but I've been sick, so I couldn't write :(**

Logan sprang out of bed and raced to Dylan's room. Dylan, who had woken up about five minutes ago hopped out of bed and began walking to the door. Just as Dylan was about to open the door, Logan burst through the door. "Dylan! It's Christmas!," he exclaimed, jumping up and down a little. "Hooray! Lets get Mommy and Daddy!," Dylan replied.

The two quietly crept to Teddy and Henry's room. Logan opened the door and they climbed onto their parents' bed. Gently shaking Teddy, Dylan said softly, "Mommy, wake up!" Teddy rolled over and moaned something that sounded like "five more minutes." Logan face palmed. "No, Dylan. You have to wake them up like this or they won't get up," Logan said. He grabbed a spare pillow and whacked Henry upside the head with it while yelling, "DADDY GET UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Henry groaned and said ow, before flopping back onto his pillow. Dylan giggled. "That looks fun! I'll wake up Mommy," he said, looking for a pillow. After looking for a few seconds, Dylan couldn't find one. He shrugged and grabbed the one under Teddy's head. "IT'S CHRISTMAS! NOW WAKE UP MOMMY!," he yelled, hitting Teddy in the arm with the pillow.

Teddy reluctantly sat up and looked at Dylan. "Well, isn't someone up early?," she said, picking Dylan up and hugging him. Dylan wrapped his little arms around Teddy and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "It's Christmas!," he said exuberantly. Teddy laughed and leaned over to  
wake up Henry. Henry sighed. "I guess you aren't going to leave me alone until I get up," he said, getting out of bed. Logan whacked Henry with the pillow again."Hey! What was that for?!," he questioned. Logan smirked and said, "Just making sure you're awake." Henry rolled his eyes.

"We'll let's go open presents!," Logan exclaimed. They all walked downstairs, except Dylan because Teddy was carrying him. At the foot of the big Christmas tree, there was a large assortment of neatly wrapped presents.

"Make sure the present is your's before opening it," Teddy said, before setting Dylan down so he could open presents. The boys took off looking for presents to open. Logan ripped the shiny metallic red paper of a large box. His face lit up, after seeing the contents of the box. "Look Mommy! Santa got me a bike!," he said. Teddy smiled at her son's excitement and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before he wen too open more gifts. Dylan found an enormous box and began ripping off the snowflake printed wrapping paper. "Daddy! Look what Santa got me!," he screeched happily, grabbing Henry's hand and bringing him over to the box. "A trampoline! Isn't Santa a very generous man?," Henry said. Dylan nodded and opened more presents. Logan was opening a smaller box. "You got me an iPad?! Thank you Mommy and Daddy!," he exclaimed. "You have to be very careful with it, Logan," Henry said. Initially they were wary to. Ug Logan and Dylan iPads but decided to get them since both boys were very mature and they would supervise. Dylan opened up some more gifts (one present was his iPad).

After opening all of their presents under the tree, Dylan and Logan went to see if their stockings were filled. On the mantel, Teddy, Henry, Logan, and Dylan's stockings were hung. Teddy and Henry took down the boys' stockings and handed them to the kids. Inside the stockings were a few small gifts and gift cards. "This is the best Christmas ever!," said Dylan, hugging his parents.

After all the gifts were opened, Logan and Dylan were playing with their new toys. "Teddy, I have a surprise for you!," Henry said. He handed her a small box wrapped in metallic silver paper, with a green bow tied around it. Henry used a green bow, because Teddy's favorite color is green. Opening the box, Teddy discovered that it contained a shimmering peridot, Teddy's birthstone matching bracelet and necklace set. Happy tears filled her eyes and she kissed Henry. "Thank you Henry! They're gorgeous! Now I have a surprise for you!," she said, presenting him with a small navy blue oblong box tied with a gold ribbon. Henry untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside the box was a positive pregnancy test. Teddy gave him a small smile. "We're having a another baby!," she said. Henry grinned. "This is great!," he said, hugging her. "Wait Henry! We can't tell the kids yet. I want to wait and make sure everything is ok with the baby, so we don't their hopes up," she said, referring to last year when she had a miscarriage and telling her kids was probably the hardest part, since they were so excited.

Checking her watch, Teddy noticed it was time to get ready to go to Callie and Arizona's house for the traditional Christmas party. A few years ago, everyone had made a tradition that every Christmas one family would host the annual Christmas party. Last year Teddy and Henry hosted the party and the year before Meredith and Derek hosted it. They had a decided they would just alternate between Teddy and Henry, Meredith and Derek, Callie and Arizona, and Mark and Lexie's houses for the party.

After getting the kids ready, Henry and Teddy left to go to Callie and Arizona's house.

So? What do you think? I will be posting the Calzona edition and the MerDer edition of The time of out lives series! The next chapter will be a crossover of all of the stories! :) Please review!


End file.
